Sonic (SatAM) vs Yoshi (Yoshi and Poochy Comics)
(Note: This is a bonus episode) (Theme: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Canon characters, or there are many worlds of characters that people see in their own image. Boomstick: Non Canon cartoon or Parody are the way to go like with SatAM Sonic, the fastest thing alive in the Sonic SatAM. Wiz: And Yoshi, The man of any possibility of the Yoshi and Poochy Comics. ''' '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor and skill to find out who will win a Death Battle Sonic is the fastest thing alive on DEATH BATTLE! (Theme: Fastest Thing Alive Sonic SatAM) Wiz: Sonic, the hero of green hill, but there was one timeline of the series that took a pretty dark turn. Boomstick: Instead of Eggman having the funny motives and shit, he was a heartless psychopath who have no reguard for anything but him smart, abused his right hand man Snively, and put innocent animals in a machene that turns them into to goddamn robots that fall under his psycotic control. Wiz: But there was a hero and his name was Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: This Sonic as expected for other Sonics he can run fast which can cause very high wind currents and even tornados and can run so fast that he can produce fire and run up on walls. Wiz: And to Sonic's arsenal he carries a Ring that grants him obserd power, and can use anti gravity shoes to control the gravity on himself, and on some occasions he's shown that he's vary athletic. Boomstick: And Sonic can even fight off the Roboticizer itself with the Ring, and he can break into Eggman's fortress undectected. (Theme: Eggman's Theme Sonic Satam) Wiz: But one of Sonic's most powerful weapons is the Power Stones which grants him flight, aura, and a strange bubble for some reasons which destroyed Eggman's fortress which comes to comparison to a Small Building like a 'facility, comparing Sonic's size of the facility itself, Sonic must of have power equivalent to 2.5 tons of TNT'. Boomstick: But even at all of that stuff about Sonic, compared to all the other Sonics, he is one of the weakest Sonics and he can't even come to comparison to the OVA, Sonic Boom and Anime versions who seem to have better feats and power than he does but does Movie Sonic come to compare to him when he fought Jim Carry. Wiz: Well maybe so but Sonic's main weakness is chili dogs, he gets distracted every goddamn mission just for a f**k**g chili dog! Boomstick: Take it from me, i'm addicted to beer, Wario's addicted to garlic, even Akame's addicted to meat and Tatsumi can predict that when he had a third eye. Wiz: Whatever you mess with, don't be Sonic. (Sonic: "Way past cool!") Yoshi get's to it on DEATH BATTLE! (Theme: Grunty's Lair Banjo Kazooie) Wiz: Yoshi, the helpful dinosaur to Mario in time of need but in one comic titled "Yoshi and Poochy", things were pretty different in this verse and different characters that don't exist in the actual Mario verse. Boomstick: In this story, Mario and co were accepted in Mushroom University but not Yoshi and Poochy, but they found an alternitive when they went to the town Gutterbug to go to U.A, U.A, that sounds fimiliar. ''' '''Wiz: Anyway Yoshi and Poochy found a strange challenge hosted by the 2 core characters Commander Guy and Frogberto and tasked them to get 7 keys of courage and they did so and their wish was to get a house in Startown which was next to the Mushroom Kingdom but their adventures don't end there. (Theme: 'Jasper and Brutus The House of the Dead Overkill)' Boomstick: Taught by 2 inspiring heroes Big Gig Goomba and Kooper,Yoshi possesses superhuman physical characteristics, toon force, and resistance to mind control. Wiz: Also Yoshi carries around power ups such as Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Cape Feathers, and even Invincibility Stars, his main weapon of choice seems to be a shovel, and Yoshi also carries a Love Mushroom who ever his target eats will fall in love with the first girl or man depeanding who you are sees. Boomstick: And Yoshi's toon force grants him a regenerative ability which he regenerates lost limbs or other lost body parts, to give him any weapon he wants, to cheat death, and even disarm reality warping, and he's one of a kind in durability when he can take hits from El Taggo who destroys buildings, he fought and won against 3 of the best assassins of the Daybraid with only 1 punch and Yoshi was and inventor who made gernade gloves which accidently blew up this one town. Wiz: Compared to each of the grenade gloves, Yoshi's size to the Town he's standing in the grenade gloves must have a power equivalent of 5.8 tons of TNT. Boomstick: And one time Yoshi fought Pit in a little compition and one part they crossed the Shinano River in 12 seconds. Wiz: The Shinano River is 228 miles and 76 yards there speed is 12 seconds and by their caculated time, Yoshi and Pit's speed through the Shinano River is 12000 of a milisecond. Boomstick: Man does anything stop this parody character? Wiz: Well Yoshi is naive in his own way but his brain of possibility is more than to make up for it. Boomstick: If there is a problem, Yoshi is gonna fix it. (Yoshi: "Well, if I were to make an excuse of me being sick to skip a fight, but I'm not and wherever a job is to be done, I get to it.") Prefight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilites. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Battle (Location: Startown Yoshi and Poochy Comics) Yoshi is sitting in his house looking at his computer and finds an odd thing titled "DEATH BATTLE". Yoshi: Death Battle, what's Death Battle, hey Poochy do you know what Death Battle is? Poochy: I think it's a thing where these 2 guys have people fight or something like that. Yoshi: I think i could be in one but i think i'll be to overpowered. Poochy: Maybe not, how about you take a walk while i make dinner. Yoshi: Ok, i'm going take a walk. Yoshi begins walking through startown and then he come across a speeding hedgehog called Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: Who are you. Yoshi: The name's Yoshi, i'm the person who lives here and why are you here? Sonic: There this modo person called Robutnik and he uses this machene called the Roboticizer that turns people to robots. (Theme: SatAMing Possibilities) Yoshi: So, what if he could be helping them by having them live longer and everyone could have some repersentation ya know. Sonic: I think you could be working them, your going down dino brain. Yoshi: Ok, it's a fight then. FIGHT Sonic is about to spin dash Yoshi but Yoshi catches the spin dash and then throws Sonic into a garbage can as Sonic got out and then attacked Yoshi a few times speeds through causing a windstorm knocking Yoshi back a little bit and he spin dashes his arm off but it seem to came back. Yoshi: Hey, that was rude! Sonic: What the, how did you do that? Yoshi then pulls up a Fire Flower and Ice Flower and then he fires them like as if they were guns and blasted fire and ice at Sonic which he struggles to get out of the mess then he blastes them back with the Power Ring. Yoshi: Hmp, pretty cool tool yours. Then Sonic uses the Power Ring to enhance his Power and the punches Yoshi and then kicks him a pretty far distance as Yoshi hits a question block and a cape feather comes out and then Yoshi uses it and then kicks Sonic as the 2 clashed at each other causing a air explosion. Sonic: Your kinda good. Yoshi: Why thank you but i'll be taking that. Yoshi then grabs the Power Ring and then eats it. Yoshi: Tastes like Quirk. Then Sonic tackles Yoshi as the 2 falls to the ground and then spin dashes Yoshi into a tree as Yoshi gets back up and then kicks Sonic back as Yoshi tries to hit Sonic with his Shovel but Sonic uses the Power Stones as the 2 punches, kicks, and headbutting each other. Sonic: Your done for! Sonic spin dashes Yoshi and then chops his arms, legs and head off. K-''' '''Yoshi's arms, legs and head then regenerate. Sonic: What!? Yoshi: That was not called for! Then Yoshi grabs Sonic neck with one hand and puts on a grenade glove with the other as the glove starts to fuse explosion power. Yoshi: So long kinga hedgehog! Then the explosion causes Sonic to incinerate and also the power stones as the radius blows a fracton of the battlefield. K.O Yoshi: Ha ha ha, Big O' Hale you'll lose! Yoshi goes back to his house as he and Poochy eat dinner while Sonic's ashes spread. Results/Original Track (Theme: SatAMing Possibilities) Boomstick: That was way past cool! Wiz: Yoshi and Sonic seem to have the edge on speed and Sonic was a bit faster than Yoshi but Yoshi's shown that he can handle speeds like Sonic's when he crossed the Shinano River on his duel with Pit. Boomstick: And Yoshi was way more toughter, Sonic may have a power equivalent of 2.5 tons of TNT while Yoshi in the other hand had a power equivalent of 5.8 tons of TNT, which is 3.3 times stronger than Sonic's. Wiz: And Yoshi's toon force granted him the power to regenerate lost limbs and body parts, give him any weapon he wants, cheat death, and disarm reality warping which those are moves Sonic never competed with before. Boomstick: And Yoshi is more durable when he can take hits from El Taggo who destroys buildings and fought with 3 of the best assassins form the Daybraid and his power ups and gadgets seemed to overwhelm Sonic. Wiz: Sonic may be the fastest thing alive but he couldn't compete with Yoshi's Power, Durabilty, Arsenal, and Toon Force Boomstick: It was a strange Possibility when Sonic didn't have the Force to win. Wiz: The Winner is Yoshi. Original Soundtrack: ' ' Note: The connections between Sonic and Yoshi that they are both non canon heroes from diferent people see in their own image Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles